Amory Lorch
, Harrenhal |Fraktion =Haus Lennister |Dargestellt von =Fintan McKeown |Sprecher = }} Amory Lorch ist ein Nebencharakter in der zweiten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er wird von Fintan McKeown gespielt und tritt erstmals in der dritten Episode der zweiten Staffel auf. In der Serie Biographie Amory Lorch ist ein Ritter im Dienste des Hauses Lennister. Er war der Lennister-Familie jahrelang ein loyaler Vasall. Er konnte nicht so gut lesen und schreiben, wie wünschenswert wäre. Staffel 2 Als Arya Stark durch Hilfe von Yoren auf dem Weg nach Norden gefangen genommen wird, gehört Ser Amory Lorch zu dem Trupp, der Yoren tötet und Arya sowie den Rest des Trupps nach Harrenhal bringt. Er will dabei wissen, wer der Bastard Gendry ist, doch Arya täuscht ihn, indem sie behauptet, der zuvor getötete Lommy sei Gendry gewesen. Auf Harrenhal gehört Amory zum Kriegsrat von Lord Tywin Lennister. Bei einer Kriegsratssitzung will Tywin wissen, ob er lesen könne. Er hat eine wichtige Nachricht mit Truppenbewegungen irrtümlich an einen Vasallen der Starks geschickt, wodurch das Leben von Tywins Sohn Jaime Lennister unnötig in Gefahr geriet. Bevor er sich zu einer unüberlegten Drohung gegenüber Amory hinreißen lässt, befiehlt er ihm, den Raum zu verlassen. Arya, die Tywin als Dienstmädchen dient, kommt an eines von dessen Papieren und liest es, um aktuelle Informationen über den Krieg zu erhalten. Dabei wird sie von Ser Amory erwischt, der wissen will, was sie mit Tywins Dokumenten macht. Arya macht sich davon, was Ser Amorys Misstrauen nur noch mehr anfacht; er macht sich auf den Weg zu Lord Tywin, um diesen auf das Verhalten seines Dienstmädchens hinzuweisen. Um der Strafe und dem möglichen Auffliegen ihrer Deckung zu entgehen, fordert Arya Jaqen H'ghar, der ihr noch zwei Auftragsmorde schuldet, auf, Amory Lorch zu töten und drängt, das müsse sofort geschehen. Jaqen ist offenbar trotz des sehr knapp erteilten Auftrags erfolgreich - in dem Moment, als Ser Amory den Raum Tywins betritt, kippt er leblos vornüber, mit einem Giftpfeil in seinem Nacken. Sein Tod hatte zur Folge, dass Tywin von einem Anschlag auf sein Leben ausging und mehrere Soldaten in Harrenhall hängen ließ. In den Büchern In der Saga Lied von Eis und Feuer wird Lorch als Diener von Lord Tywin Lennister erwähnt. Gegen Ende von Roberts Rebellion wurden Amory Lorch und Gregor Clegane angewiesen, die letzten Nachkommen des Targaryen-Hauses auszulöschen. Sie brachen in die königlichen Gemächer ein und ermordeten Prinz Rhaegar Targaryens Frau und ihre beiden Kinder brutal. Diese Tat kratzte am Ruf der beiden Männer. Im Krieg der Fünf Könige werden Ser Armory Lorch, Ser Gregor Clegane und ausgeschickt um die Flusslande zu verwüsten, während die Hauptarmee nach Harrenhal marschiert. Er brennt die nieder und schleift deren Festung teilweise nachdem Yoren und seine Gruppe sich nicht freiwillig ergeben. Er hat angeblich das ganze Götterauge umrundet um Lord Beric Dondarrion zu suchen. Arya hört, dass er einer der Männer ist, die Beric bereits einmal getötet hätten. Er wird Kastellan von Harrenhal als Lord Tywin abzieht. Die , eine Söldnergruppe unter Vargo Hoat, bleiben auch und bringen später 100 Nordmänner als Gefangene mit. Diese werden von Arya, Jaqen, Beißer und Rorge befreit und übernehmen mit den Söldnern die Burg. Hoat hatte ein Abkommen mit Roose Bolton getroffen, welcher kurz darauf die Burg einnimmt. Armory Lorch wird an diesem Tag in die Bärengrube geworfen, wo er einem schwarzen Bären zum Opfer fällt. Beric sagt er wurde von Ser Amory gehängt. Ser erzählt Jaime Lennister, dass Lorch die Ländereien rund um verwüstet und es bei der Burg versucht haben, sei dann aber an den Mauern gescheitert. Auftritte Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Amory Lorch fr:Amory Lorch ru:Амори Лорх zh:亚摩利·洛奇 Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Westlande) Amory Kategorie:Ritter Kategorie:Anhänger und Bedienstete des Hauses Lennister Kategorie:Status: Verstorben